


After the Party

by DesertVixen



Category: Thin Man (1934)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sadly, I can only banter for about a drabble... enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiddlingfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlingfrog/gifts).



“Somehow, dinner parties seem quite flat without a murderer,” Nora commented outside their luxury hotel. “Ours was much more entertaining.”

“If we’d stayed much longer, there would have been one,” Nick replied. “I was ready to either commit one or drown myself in a martini.”

“That would be a waste of good gin,” she chided. 

“They didn’t have any good gin,” he grumbled. “Another reason to leave for our hotel, as it has an excellent bar.”

Nora looked down at her sleek evening gown. “Nicky, I’m hardly dressed for a hotel bar.”

He winked at her. “They’ll let you in.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I can only banter for about a drabble... enjoy!


End file.
